S'en sortir
by Na-chan2
Summary: Harry découvre peu à peu ce que signifie l'expression croire en l'avenir SSHP mpreg kdo à Onarluca, 555ème revieweuse de Aurum


_Titre:_ S'en sortir

_Auteur:_ Na-chan (en vacaaaannceuh!)

_Genre:_ torturage de Harry, angst au début puis romance (slash) et enfin mpreg

_Note de l'auteur:_ kdo à Onarluca, 555ème revieweuse de Aurum

_Résumé:_ Harry découvre peu à peu se que signifie l'expression croire en l'avenir SSHP mpreg

_Disclaimer:_ aucun personnage ne m'appartient, pas plus que le monde dans lequel tous ces joyeux sorciers évoluent.

S'en sortir

Il pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières, jusqu'à ce que des tâches blanches envahissent l'obscurité de son esprit.

Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, il tentait de prendre le moins de place possible. S'il avait pu, il serait même entré dans le mur. Il en faisait un bon Gryffondor, hein!

Des bruits de pas retentirent au loin et tout son corps se mit à trembler, comme s'il s'était mis en place durant ce court laps de temps une sorte de lien de causalité immédiate entre ces deux événements. Il n'avait même plus la force de vouloir réprimer cette manifestation physique de sa terreur...

Il savait qu'il lui restait plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Son ouïe s'était accrue en l'absence de tout autre bruit.

Il attendit encore, assis dans son coin.

Puis, lorsque les bruits de pas furent si forts qu'il eut l'impression que c'était un géant qui arrivait, et non pas un sorcier, il prit une profonde inspiration. Avec le courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler, il se mit difficilement debout, luttant contre ses muscles récalcitrants.

Ses jambes tremblaient et ses doigts tentaient de s'accrocher au mur humide et glissant. Malgré cela, il réussit à garder sa position.

Non seulement son esprit était faible mais en plus son corps l'était également, protestant contre les nombreux jours – était-ce trois ou quatre? Ou alors cinq? – qu'il avait passés sans apport de nourriture.

La faible lueur filtrant par le petit interstice entre la porte et le sol s'éteignit soudain, alors que son geôlier se tenait devant. Puis il entendit la porte grincer. Enfin, la lumière pénétra à flots dans sa cellule.

- Toujours vivant, Potter!

Il ne réagit pas à la voix de l'homme en face de lui et garda le regard fixé sur ses pieds, ou plutôt sur la chaîne qui les reliait entre eux, entravant grandement ses mouvements.

- Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis?

La voix était beaucoup plus proche et des bottes étaient apparues aux côtés de ses vieilles baskets maintenant horriblement abîmées.

Il résista à l'envie de lever la tête lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule dénudée – son t-shirt était un lointain souvenir.

- Allez vous faire foutre, répondit-il d'une voix faible et rocailleuse.

Il avait l'impression que cela craquait dans sa gorge quand il parlait, tant celle-ci était desséchée. Même s'il avait réussi à se procurer un peu d'eau dans cette cellule exiguë, il était loin d'avoir étanché sa soif...

L'homme éclata de rire avant de brusquement tirer ses cheveux en arrière.

La chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou s'enfonça dans sa peau sous la violence du mouvement et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, grogna le sorcier tout en accentuant sa prise sur les mèches brunes. Tu ne devrais même pas respirer alors que je ne t'ai pas donné le droit d'utiliser le même air que moi. Et en plus, tu n'es plus en condition d'émettre le moindre voeu.

Il pouvait entendre le rictus de l'homme dans sa voix et ses frissonnements redoublèrent d'intensité.

Puis il sentit soudain une main déboutonner son vieux jean et il se rendit compte que ça y était. Que ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début allait se passer. Que ce type, cette pourriture, ce connard de mangemort allait le...

Il releva brusquement la tête, sans se soucier de la chaîne qui se resserrait un peu plus autour de son cou.

Plutôt crever que de subir ça!

Une chaleur sans nom envahit le moindre de ses membres, plongeant son cerveau dans le coton, obligeant sa conscience à simplement voir/entendre/sentir sans plus pouvoir analyser.

C'est pourquoi il ne parvint pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle le monde autour de lui se teinta soudainement de rouge.

OoOoOoO

Severus Snape arpentait les longs couloirs de la majestueuse école de Poudlard. Majestueuse... cet adjectif ne pouvait pas réellement s'appliquer à la partie de la batisse qu'il explorait actuellement.

En effet, toute une partie du château avait été abandonnée, suite à des trop gros dégâts ou tout simplement parce que les gens avaient perdu l'habitude de s'y rendre. Cela s'était fait tout au long des siècles, n'handicapant en rien les fonctions de ce lieu déjà suffisamment grand. Ainsi, une bonne partie des cachots et la presque totalité des sous-sols étaient maintenant vides de toute présence... tout du moins, c'était ainsi que cela aurait dû être.

Et comme si le fait que l'aire à fouiller recouvrait toute la surface du château et ce, sur presque deux étages, n'était pas suffisant, les couloirs étaient tellement siniueux que peu parmi eux pouvaient procéder aux recherches, sous risques de se perdre et d'errer comme une âme en peine des jours durant (si ce n'était des semaines voire des mois).

Trois jours, cela allait faire trois maudits jours que ce foutu gamin de Potter avait disparu entre les mains de leur actuel professeur – ô surprises – de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Et le pire était que l'homme avait, cette année, semblé compétent. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas un bon signe!

Oh, et cela ne s'était pas passé n'importe quand non plus! Non, monsieur Potter avait fait une chute assez violente le samedi soir lors d'un entrâinement de Quidditch, ce qui lui avait voulu un séjour à durée – normalement – indéterminée à l'infirmerie. Ce qui faisait que cet imbécile n'avait pas mangé depuis le samedi et qu'il était actuellement jeudi! Soit un beau total de cinq jours.

Severus grogna de nouveau alors que ses muscles protestaient douloureusement contre leur manque de repos. Ses jambes n'appréciaient en effet pas vraiment de devoir marcher presque vingt heures par jour depuis maintenant soixante-douze heures.

Si le gamin était en état lorsqu'il – et non pas s'il, les tentatives d'assassinat, en cas d'échec, de la part de leur vénérable directeur n'étaient pas vraiment son passe-temps favori, merci bien – le retrouvait, il le giflerait! Ho oui, ses nerfs apprécieraient sûrement... enfin si ceux-ci n'avaient pas craqué d'ici-là.

Son pas ne ralentit en rien alors qu'il levait sa main droite – la gauche toujours fermement serrée autour de sa baguette – et qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez du bout de deux doigts, tentant vainement de réprimer une migraine qui ne semblait vouloir l'abandonner depuis plusieurs jours.

Avec un soupir las, il abandonna totalement cette idée manifestement inutile.

Des portes s'étendaient de chaque côté du couloir qu'il arpentait, toutes plus ou moins ouvertes, et il jetait un coup d'oeil rapide dans chacune de ces pièces avant de passer à la suivante.

Il poussa un peu plus l'un des battants presque clos. Celui-ci faisait parti de ceux qui ne grinçaient pas, tournant sans un bruit sur leurs gonds. Il eut alors une meilleure vue sur l'espace s'étendant devant lui. C'était une pièce comme les autres: les ténèbres étaient parfaites à l'intérieur, et aucun mouvement ne trahissait la présence d'un corps.

Il serait plus que probablement passé par-dessus si cela n'avait été pour l'odeur. Celle-ci envahissait ses narines et saturait son cerveau de messages. Du sang!

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudainement lorsque toutes les causes possibles de la présence de ce liquide se bousculèrent dans son esprit et il en connaissait _beaucoup_.

Le visage plus pâle que d'habitude – c'était dire – il murmura lentement "lumos". La faible luminosité qui s'échappa alors du bout de sa baguette semblait presque fantomatique, projetant des ombres aux formes étranges et effrayantes tout autour de lui.

Son estomac se contracta brusquement lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps étendu sur le sol. Si cela n'avait été pour ses longues années au service de Lord Voldemort, il aurait probablement rendu le frugal repas qu'il avait pris plus tôt dans la journée.

Nomdedieucen'étaitpaspossible!

Puis il remarqua que le cadavre qu'il avait sous les yeux avait une forte carrure, comme celle d'un adulte bien musclé. De même, parmi les cheveux imbibés de sang, on pouvait apercevoir quelques mèches blondes... Et c'était les seules caractérisques du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que l'on pouvait encore reconnaître.

Le corps devant lui n'était plus qu'une masse de chaires. Le visage était barbouillé de sang ayant coulé à flots du coin de la bouche, du nez, des oreilles et même des yeux, les vêtements étaient poisseux de ce même liquide écarlate et la peau qu'il pouvait voir était affreusement mutilée. Il avait un peu l'impression que les vaisseaux sanguins avaient implosé!

Et ce fluide vital s'était peu à peu répandu par terre, allant jusqu'à former des petites mares sur le sol inégal.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, sa baguette précautionneusement levée devant lui. Alors qu'il pénétrait un peu plus dans la pièce, ses chaussures faisaient un horrible bruit, comme un _schflok, schflok_ qui lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos.

Finalement, il aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin. Les chaînes brillaient de par la lueur de son "lumos". En fait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait repéré autrement. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et aucun mouvement n'était perceptible. Il ne parvenait même pas à capter le son de sa respiration.

Il rejoignit le jeune homme, détestant l'impression très dérangeante qu'il avait de patauger.

Sans plus faire attention à sa cape, il s'agenouilla en face de cette petite forme en détresse. Le sorcier ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence.

- Harry, mumura-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais le Survivant ne réagit pas non plus, la tête plongée dans ses bras croisés. Sa nuque ne tremblait même pas.

Alors, d'une main ferme, il enleva les chaînes qui entravaient ses chevilles. Par des gestes lents et précis, il débloqua l'horrible collier que son geôllier lui avait passé autour du cou. Il dut alors relever la tête de son élève, d'une pression de sa main sur son menton, et dégagea totalement l'objet de torture avant de le poser doucement à côté de lui, évitant de provoquer un bruit trop fort.

- Monsieur Potter.

Ses paupières scillèrent et son regard se tourna vers lui, sans pour autant le voir.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait lui mettre sa claque tant rêvée.

Alors, dans un souffle rageur – il jouait vraiment le rôle de la bonne poire dans cette histoire! – il prit le corps sans réactions du Gryffondor, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre autour de ses épaules.

Il râla méthodiquement contre son élève, énonçant une longue série d'insultes dans son esprit. Même si le coeur n'y était pas vraiment.

Calant avec soins son fardeau contre lui, il engloutit en de longues enjambées la distance qui les séparait de ses appartements.

Le chemin lui parut affreusement court et en même temps terriblement long.

Long parce que son élève avait besoin de soins le plus vite possible et court parce qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir dire à propos de son collègue – vu l'état du corps, ils allaient devoir travailler dur sur cette question.

Il arriva enfin devant le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de ses quartiers – une jolie nymphe à moitié dévêtue qui se cachait derrière un voile dans un sourire mystérieux – et prononça le mot de passe de manière précipitée.

Il déposa avec précautions Harry sur son divan et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, faisant couler un bain bien chaud. Dès que l'eau commença à remplir la baignoire, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Cette pièce était conjointe au salon, de telle sorte qu'il s'y trouvait également là une cheminée.

Sans plus attendre, il lança une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et y glissa sa tête. Il eut aussitôt pleine vue sur le bureau du Directeur.

- Severus? Que se passe-t-il? le pressa aussitôt Albus, inquiet de le voir bien avant l'heure qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

- Je l'ai retrouvé.

Il vit les sourcils du vieux sorcier se froncer alors qu'il plantait son regard bleu dans le sien.

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle? questionna-t-il précautionneusement.

- Il est en état de choc. Je vais le garder pour la nuit dans mes appartements.

Le professeur de Potions se tut, prêt à essuyer le refus du Directeur. Pourtant, celui-ci ne fit que hocher la tête d'un air presque soulagé.

- Au fait, il faudrait aller chercher un cadavre. Dans la zone 54-C.

Sans un mot de plus, il retira sa tête de la cheminée. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers son armoire et attrapa plusieurs potions. D'aucun pourrait penser qu'il agissait par le plus grand des hasards mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il retourna enfin dans le salon.

Harry avait bougé, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, pour retrouver la position qu'il occupait précédemment dans les sous-sols.

Severus l'observa un moment. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait arranger sa migraine...

Il alla sans un mot déposer ses fioles sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé avant d'allumer, d'un coup de baguette magique, un feu rougeoyant dans la cheminée. Enfin, il se tourna vers son _invité_.

De nouveau, il s'agenouilla en face de lui et posa lentement sa main sur sa jambe, de telle sorte que le Gryffondor ait tout le temps qu'il désire, si jamais il le voulait, pour éviter ce contact.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il put sentir la chaleur de la peau de Harry à travers le tissu que le jeune homme leva la tête. Cette fois-ci, il accrocha son regard, l'obligeant presque à le voir, à se concentrer sur lui.

- Je vais devoir soigner vos blessure monsieur Potter, c'est-à-dire que je vais devoir vous toucher. Je peux?

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, le temps s'écoulant inlassablement, alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Puis, enfin, Harry acquiesça. C'était un geste de la tête presque imperceptible mais cela leur suffit à tous les deux.

Severus déplia alors les membres de l'Attrapeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le canapé, les mains posées sur les genoux. Il étendit ensuite le bras et reconnut au toucher l'une de ses potions. Une pommade guérissante. Il la posa à ses côtés et prit une seconde fiole, qu'il fit avaler au Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne protesta même pas, inerte. Pourtant les remèdes contre la douleur avaient particulièrement mauvais goût. Il lui fit ensuite boire un dernier breuvage, destiné à aider son corps à récupérer de la fatigue et du manque de nourriture.

Il avait envie de lui donner un coup de poing, sa main se contractant presque contre sa volonté. Juste pour le faire réagir, voir une expression sur son visage d'habitude si ouvert.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se remit sous contrôle, et ouvrit le couvercle du premier récipient. Il plongea les doigts à l'intérieur et en retira une patte épaisse de couleur brun clair. Il se mit alors à étaler, sur chacune des blessures qu'arborait son vis-à-vis, cette mixture qu'il avait concoctée. La peau absorbait le liquide, sitôt qu'il avait retiré ses doigts, et des cicatrices encore rosées apparaissaient à la place des estafilades.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il poussa la porte du pied et pénétra dans la pièce aux couleurs bleutées. L'eau s'était automatiquement arrêtée de couler lorsqu'elle avait atteint le bon niveau dans la baignoire. De la buée s'était également formée autour d'eux, conférant une ambiance chaleureuse et plutôt intime.

- Vous allez réussir à tenir debout, monsieur Potter?

Sa voix était basse et monotone, ayant abandonné son ton froid.

Harry acquiesça, toujours sans prononcer un mot, et se retrouva sur ses pieds. Dans un équilibre précaire.

Severus le regarda quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'il tiendrait, et se détourna. Il enleva alors sa cape et sa robe, restant en t-shirt et pantalon, et envoya ses chaussures et chaussettes voir plus loin s'il y était.

Il rejoignit ensuite sa douche et alluma le jet d'eau, cherchant la bonne température pour ne pas blesser plus le corps maltraité de son élève.

Un faible cri l'empêcha de finir son réglage.

Il se retourna et, voyant la scène, ne put s'empêcher de se maudire.

Harry Potter venait de croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

Et il y avait de quoi être effrayé. Son visage était constellé de tâches de sang ainsi que d'empreintes sanglantes – provenant sans nuls doutes de moments où il avait porté ses mains maintenant écarlates à sa tête – ses yeux étaient éteints, de longues cernes étaient apparues et ses cheveux tout comme ses vêtements étaient poisseux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait un reflet très reluisant.

- Je l'ai tué, se mit-il alors à mumurer. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué.

Sa voix allait crescendo, prenant dangereusement des intonations hystériques.

L'espion fut en deux pas à ses côtés, refermant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Les petites mains du Survivant se refermèrent sur son t-shirt et il crut un moment qu'il allait violemment le repousser, brisant cette étrange étreinte. Mais non, Harry ne fit que s'y accrocher. S'y accrocher avec désespoir. S'y accrocher avec force.

Le corps tout entier de son élève se mit à trembler contre le sien de manière incontrôlable. Puis vint la crise de larmes.

De la même manière qu'il avait procédée depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il lui retira son pantalon, ses baskets et ses chaussettes, les envoyant dans un coin de sa salle de bains.

Il conduisit alors le Survivant jusque la douche, rentrant à sa suite dans la cabine. L'eau mouilla aussitôt ses vêtements mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Harry était maintenant installé entre ses bras, l'eau glissant sur eux, autour d'eux, entre eux. Il fit attention à ce que jamais son regard ne quitte le sien, lui évitant ainsi de voir l'eau écarlate à leurs pieds.

Le jeune homme n'était pas en état pour se laver seul – en tout cas sans enlever sa peau au passage – aussi versa-t-il un peu de gel douche dans sa main pour savonner rapidement le corps en face du sien.

Les larmes semblaient s'être taries, faisant du Survivant une jolie petite poupée malléable sans expression.

Une fois la presque totalité du sang partie, il les sortit tous deux de la cabine, pour ensuite les plonger dans la baignoire.

Il savait qu'un bain était beaucoup plus relaxant, mais les nerfs du Gryffondor n'auraient pas résisté à la vue de l'eau se teintant peu à peu de rouge.

Il se cala bien assis et, une fois sûr qu'il ne glisserait pas, allongea à moitié son élève sur lui, utilisant son propre corps pour le soutenir.

Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et c'était affreusement désagréable. Il n'y fit pas attention.

Sans un mot, il fit couler du shampoing dans sa paume et entreprit de laver doucement les cheveux bruns.

Il vit les paupières de Harry se fermer, et ses tremblements se calmer enfin.

Le silence s'installa, mais confortablement cette fois. Lui, massait le crâne de l'Attrapeur alors que ce dernier somnolait à moitié.

Severus attrapa un récipient et rinça les mèches mi-longues, faisant attention à tout instant à ne pas mettre de savon dans les yeux du plus jeune.

Alors, finalement, la voix du brun s'éleva, faible, incertaine, tremblante mais pourtant persistante. Les mots se bousculèrent presque dans l'air alors qu'il se mettait à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

OoOoOoO

Severus les sortit tous deux du bain. Sans trop savoir comment, il avait dû s'assoupir lui aussi dans l'eau tiède. Il enleva avec précautions le boxer de Harry et l'enveloppa dans son trop grand peignoir vert. Il frotta doucement sa peau avec le tissu moelleux, le séchant au maximum sans le réveiller.

Une fois cela fini, il jeta sur lui-même un sort de séchage. Il préférait éviter de tremper ses appartements.

De nouveau, il prit ce frêle corps entre ses bras et le porta cette fois jusque sa chambre, l'allongeant sans hésiter entre les draps.

Il attrapa ensuite la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves qui traînait toujours sur sa table de chevet et fit ingurgiter la bonne dose à son invité.

Une fois tout cela fini, il s'avoua satisfait.

Il s'étira alors de tout son long, faisant même craquer les os de son dos. Il commençait à se faire vieux...

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au corps du Survivant avant de se retourner. Direction sa cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un remontant, là tout de suite, maintenant.

OoOoOoO

Severus adorait ces moments tranquilles, ces moments où vous arrêtiez de penser et où seul compte votre environnement, ces moments qui arrivaient si peu souvent...

Bien sûr, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il vivait actuellement l'un de ces instants, ou sinon on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne pensait pas, vu que, théoriquement, en pensant qu'il ne pensait à rien, il serait justement en train de penser.

Bref, tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était le mouvement hypnotique des flammes. A croire que le feu sorcier avait été ensorcelé pour posséder une vertu relaxante.

Dans ce moment de calme intense, il n'entendit pas les bruits provenant de sa chambre, pièce voisine à son salon.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte, entrebaillée, s'ouvrit un peu plus dans un grincement, qu'il sortit de son étrange contemplation.

Il cligna alors plusieurs fois des paupières, un air certainement stupide sur le visage. Ces quelques secondes lui étaient plus que nécessaires pour parvenir à se souvenir où/qui/quand/avec qui il était.

Harry se tenait devant lui, tout tremblant, s'accrochant presque avec désespoir à sa porte. Il portait toujours son peignoir vert trop grand pour lui et maintenant tout chiffoné. Un côté était même tombé sur son bras, dévoilant sa clavicule gauche et un bout de son épaule.

Il accrocha enfin son regard et y reconnut de la peur, de l'incertitude, un étrange soulagement et toute une large palette d'émotions confuses et entremêlées. Au moins ces yeux n'étaient-ils plus vides!

Il se leva de son fauteuil, déployant sa grande carcasse fatiguée.

- Vous ne devriez pas être debout Harry.

Sa voix n'avait pas de tons particulier, elle ne convoyait pas de messages sous-jacents. Non, elle ne servait qu'à énoncer un fait.

- Je...

La main du Gryffondor se serra un peu plus sur la porte, agrippant avec force la poignée.

Puis la prise se relâcha aussi sec.

- Excusez-moi, je suis stupide.

Severus poussa un soupir – pour la forme? – et rejoignit son élève en trois longues enjambées.

Harry eut à peine le temps de lever un regard étonné vers le sorcier plus âgé que celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras, dans une prise autoritaire qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Aussi le Gryffondor, après s'être soudainement crispé, se détendit. C'était agréable et chaud et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Il fut de nouveau allongé dans ce grand lit froid et les couvertures le recouvrirent aussitôt, sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de le réclamer.

Mais ce n'était pas la source de chaleur qu'il désirait et son esprit était trop confus pour le moment pour totalement saisir l'ampleur de ses geste. Il attrapa alors le poignet de l'espion alors que celui-ci s'éloignait.

- Restez. S'il vous plaît.

Severus le fixa longtemps, presque interminablement, de ce regard impossible à déchiffrer.

Puis il acquiesça, lentement, comme s'il continuait de peser le pour et le contre de sa décision au moment même où il lui en faisait part.

- Je reviens, chuchota-t-il alors en se dégageant gentiment de sa prise.

Harry paniqua un moment en le voyant disparaître, son coeur se serrant inexpliquablement alors que le froid revenait, ce même froid que dans cet horrible sous-terrain et...

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant revenir.

Il accepta sans une complainte la potion qui lui était présentée et se serra contre le corps chaud qui était venu le rejoindre dans le lit.

Alors il se rendormit sans un mot, ses paupières se refermant d'elles-même.

OoOoOoO

Severus regardait le jeune homme assoupi contre lui. Il avait bien essayé de se dégager après un petit quart d'heure, sûr que son élève dormait profondément, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il semblait être devenu le nouveau nounours officiel du Survivant. Tiens, ce serait un joli titre à ajouter sur son CV.

Il avait alors décidé de prendre quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu de nuits de sommeil correctes – c'est-à-dire un minimum de six heures – depuis cinq jours, il commençait à fatiguer.

Mais il n'avait par dormi bien longtemps, plus pertubé qu'il ne le devrait par le jeune Gryffondor collé contre lui.

C'était presque mignon, la manière qu'il avait de s'accrocher à lui, ses mains fermement crispées sur sa chemise et ses jambes toujours collées aux siennes, même s'il essayait de s'éloigner.

En tout cas, il était rassuré de ne voir aucun froncement perturber ce visage paisible. En effet, il n'aurait pas aimé devoir jouer à la nounou en plus de l'ours en peluche...

Harry ouvrit les paupières, certainement dérangé par son regard insistant. Ses yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur les siens et prirent quelques minutes avant de vraiment se focaliser.

Puis une rougeur subite colora les joues du Gryffondor, se répendant ensuite sur le reste de son visage.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de Severus face à cette réaction, ce qui ne fit que faire rougir un peu plus le plus jeune.

- Je vois que vous allez mieux, murmura-t-il enfin, lorsque son élève eut repris une couleur plus normale.

Harry parut un moment déstabilisé, de nombreuses émotions défilant dans son regard trop vert, puis il secoua la tête fermement et lui adressa un sourire timide, un peu crispé, mais bien présent.

Severus n'était pas stupide au point de croire que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Son élève semblait plus ou moins accepter le fait d'avoir tué pour le moment ou alors il parvenait correctement à l'occulter, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il devrait lutter contre ses sentiments et ses souvenirs encore, et encore, puis encore...

- Monsieur.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Il paraissait perplexe quand à la sonorité de ce mot dans sa bouche.

- S... Severus...

Il le fixait, un peu effrayé de sa réaction face à l'usage de son prénom.

Mais l'espion ne dit rien, lui adressant juste un signe de tête. Il n'y avait plus que "Severus" et "Harry" dans cette pièce, dans ce lit, à cet instant.

Le brun leva une main hésitante, la posant tendrement sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

De nouveau, le plus âgé ne fit que le fixer, le regard indéchiffrable.

- Je voudrais... je voudrais que vous me fassiez l'amour... s'il vous plaît.

Ses yeux étaient suppliants et si innocents à la fois.

Severus retint un soupir – activité qu'il semblait particulièrement affectionner ces derniers jours – et attrapa de sa main droite celle de son élève, l'enlevant sans brusquerie de sa joue. Il la reposa ensuite sur le matelas, la fixant quelques instants avec intérêt avant de revenir au principal intéressé.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée Harry.

De nouveau, il soupira – qu'est-ce qu'il disait!

- Vous avez été perturbé par les récents événements et ce serait profiter de vous que d'accepter.

Le brun resta silencieux quelques instants, ne lâchant pas pour autant son regard.

Puis:

- Vous avez peur de profiter de moi?

Severus acquiesça, soulagé que son élève comprenne aussi vite. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de débattre longuement de ce sujet.

Et puis, une vague mentale le frappa soudain de plein fouet, envahissant son esprit dans son entièreté et repoussant toute autre pensée.

Le désir d'un corps contre le sien, l'envie d'effacer la trace de ces derniers jours, une confiance absolue en sa personne, une grande reconnaissance, une affection sans bornes pour le moment et, surtout, aucune peur, aucune hésitation.

Les émotions du Survivant déferlèrent dans son cerveau, impérieuses et n'acceptant aucune réplique.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela pouvait être. Ce n'était ni de l'occlumencie – Harry n'était certainement pas en train de protéger ses pensées – ni même de la légimencie – le Survivant était loin de vouloir savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Non, le Gryffondor venait bel et bien de projeter toutes ses pensées et tous ses désirs dans son esprit, passant outre sans aucune difficulté ses barrières pour lui imposer ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment celui-ci s'y était pris et il doutait que même lui le sache.

- Je sais ce que je veux, Severus.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas important pour le moment, peu lui importait comment le jeune sorcier s'y était pris.

Tout ce qu'il comprenait encore était que cette vague avait été si puissante qu'elle avait bouleversé toutes ses convictions.

Une bouche vint se poser sur la sienne, mettant un terme à ses questions, et des lèvres impatientes caressèrent les siennes.

Harry sentit une main autoritaire passer autour de sa nuque, l'incitant à se rapprocher un peu plus – ce à quoi il obéit sans hésiter. Puis une langue caressa ses lèvres, en demandant l'accès. Et alors, le baiser qu'il avait initié devint plus passioné, plus intime mais aussi plus autoritaire... et beaucoup plus chaud.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, de longues minutes plus tard, il haletait déjà. Et la température avait dû augmenter d'une bonne dizaine de degrés dans la pièce.

- Sûr?

Il sentit les lèvres de Severus bouger contre les siennes alors qu'il articulait cet unique mot.

C'était un peu châtouilleux.

Il acquiesça.

OoOoOoO

Severus avait le regard fixé sur le plafond et Harry entendait sa respiration redevenir peu à peu moins saccadée.

Le bras de l'espion était passé autour de ses épaules, le presssant contre lui. Le Gryffondor était ainsi allongé sur le côté, ses hanches frolant celles de son amant, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes.

Sur le moment, il ne voulait plus le quitter.

Le sorcier plus âgé lui avait fait voir les étoiles, il avait transformé son corps en une source illimitée de plaisir. Et il était encore sur son petit nuage, les conséquences de l'extase parcourant toujours ses membres avec délice.

Et Severus avait marqué son corps de mille attentions. Il avait griffé, mordu, sucé sa peau, faisant disparaître les traces des derniers jours sous d'autres, sources cette fois de bonheur.

Et Harry était heureux. Stupidement heureux. Peu lui importait le reste pour le moment.

Là, entre ces bras, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout surmonter, et peu lui importait que cela sonne si affreusement cliché.

Un soupir bienheureux s'échappa de ses lèvres, et le bras de son amant le pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient lentement leurs esprits, sans un mot.

Alors que le Survivant allait ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier, et puis... il ne savait pas très bien quoi d'autres mais il avait juste envie de parler pour le moment, ce fut Severus qui prit la parole.

- Je devais avoir environ quinze ans à l'époque.

Les longs doigts fins de son professeur dessinaient d'étranges motifs sur son épaule.

- J'étais allé passer mes vacances dans le manoir de Voldemort. Celui-ci me l'avait proposé et j'étais plus ou moins prêt à tout pour m'éloigner de mon père. Je m'étais installé dans une partie un peu plus retirée, pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement et bidouiller mes petites potions dans le calme.

Sa voix était monotone, ne véhiculant aucune émotion.

Pourtant, rien qu'à ce ton, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

- Je ne me suis pas vraiment méfié lorsqu'un homme est entré dans mes appartements sans frapper. J'ai juste pensé qu'il avait été envoyé par Voldemort. Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi. Il a réussi à me maîtriser très facilement – si facilement, que ça en était ridicule! Il s'est bien amusé avec moi. Et puis, quand je me suis réveillé, totalement brisé, j'ai vu ma baguette à côté de moi. Et lui, tranquillement endormi.

Et alors, Harry réalisa.

Severus lui racontait la première fois qu'il avait tué un homme.

OoOoOoO

Harry l'avait écouté sans un mot. Pourtant il avait senti son soutien. Le petit Gryffondor le lui avait même montré par des gestes. Un baiser papillon à la comissure de ses lèvres, une caresse sur son bras, des lèvres chaudes pressées contre son torse.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour.

Et alors, le Survivant, si silencieux pendant que sa voix à lui remplissait la pièce, avait gémi sous ses attentions. Il avait tour à tour crié et murmuré son prénom, d'une voix emplie de désir.

Mais c'était fini maintenant.

Severus déposa le corps assoupi de son amant d'un soir, vêtu dans ses propres habits trop grands pour lui, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, avant de se tourner vers une Mrs Pomfresh trépignante d'inquiétude.

- Je lui ai apporté tous les soins nécessaires Pompom. Ses blessures sont toutes guéries ou presque totalement refermées. Je pense qu'il vaudrait donc mieux éviter de lui faire subir d'autres examens.

L'infirmière acquiesça sans un mot, comprenant que, même dans son sommeil, cela perturberait l'élève.

Et Severus préférait éviter que quelqu'un tombe sur les – nombreuses – marques qu'il avait laissées.

- Par contre, il faudrait lui faire une prise de sang pour vérifier qu'aucune potion dangereuse ne lui a été donnée.

La sorcière hocha de nouveau la tête et adressa un sourire rassuré au professeur, qui sortit alors sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

OoOoOoO

Severus envoya valser dans un coin de sa chambre ses vêtemetns, ne laissant sur lui que son boxer. Il ne les rangerait que lorsqu'il aurait – enfin – récupéré ses heures de sommeil bien méritées. Et ce, même s'il était en pleine après-midi.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le Directeur attendrait une petite dizaine d'heures – au moins – avant de lui demander son rapport.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué à son miroir. Avant de se figer. Son regard suivit alors les courbes du reflet de son corps, s'attardant sur les petites marques couvrant sa peau.

Il avait COUCHE avec Potter.

Il était maudit.

- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, murmura-t-il alors, sous le regard sarcastique de son double.

- Bien sûr, ç'aurait été n'importe quel autre élève dans le même cas que Harry, et tu l'aurais sauté aussi, hein Severus?

Que cette voix – sa propre voix – pouvait l'agacer lorsqu'elle ne sortait pas de sa gorge... même si, techniquement, elle sortait bel et bien de sa gorge, mais bon, ce n'était pas réellement la _sienne_.

C'était vrai.

C'était Harry.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel autre élève.

Il n'aurait pas fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre dans cet établissement.

Il se détourna du miroir et de ce fichu regard moqueur pour rejoindre son laboratoire. Il attrapa alors une potion de Sommeil avant de rejoindre son lit.

Il en avait sans nuls doutes besoin pour réussir à s'endormir.

OoOoOoO

Harry était retourné dans son dortoir le samedi matin.

Personne n'avait osé lui poser des questions mais il sentait les regards pleins de pitié, de curiosité et parfois même de méfiance que les gens posaient sur lui.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui préoccupait le Survivant pour le moment – ça finirait bien par leur passer. Il avait été convoqué par le Directeur. Alors que cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il avait été relâché de l'infirmerie.

Et si ça avait un rapport avec Seve... le professeur Snape?

Il arriva enfin devant la statue en forme de gargouille, qui s'effaça aussitôt devant lui – une fois n'est pas coutume – pour laisser place aux escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau du vieux sorcier. Et il n'avait même pas dû jouer aux devinettes avec cette sculpture de pierre, somme toute peu coopérante.

Il frappa à la porte, deux coups secs, et entra lorsqu'il lui fut permis.

Déjà très peu à l'aise, Harry le fut encore moins lorsque Dumbledore le regarda avec gêne.

Merdeuh.

L'ancien professeur de Métamorphoses lui proposa un siège et le Survivant s'assit sans un mot, attendant sur sa chaise que les offensives commencent.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois direct.

La voix du Directeur se fit finalement entendre, après de longues minutes de silence.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça simplement à ses paroles.

- Je voudrais que tu me confirmes que monsieur Akamu n'a pas abusé de toi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche – pour défendre Severus – puis comprit le sens des paroles. Il referma alors la bouche. Il la rouvrit de nouveau mais ne sut pas quoi dire, alors finit par la refermer – encore.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis confirma que non, il ne s'était pas fait violer.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça monsieur?

Après tout, Severus et l'infirmière avaient déjà dû lui confirmer qu'il ne s'était rien passé – tout du moins sexuellement parlant – entre lui et son (ex) professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

- Je voulais juste être sûr.

Le sourire que Dumbledore lui envoya était un peu plus brillant – et reflétait nettement son soulagement.

Et il devait également être contagieux, car Harry se trouva à sourire en réponse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Parce que monsieur Akamu t'a fait avaler une potion de maternité, ce qui t'aurait permis de tomber enceinte si tu avais eu des relations avec un homme dans les quatre jours qui suivaient. Mais comme ce délai est maintenant écoulé, il n'y plus aucun risque.

Et le Gryffondor sentit son visage se crisper, son sourire s'évanouir et son coeur battre soudainement plus fort.

OoOoOoO

Le Survivant était retourné Merlin seul savait comment dans la salle commune de sa maison.

Il rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis devant le feu et se laissa tomber dans le canapé qu'ils occupaient, juste entre eux deux.

- Ha... Harry, ça va? chuchota Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Il se résolut à ouvrir une paupière pour jeter un regard curieux à la brune.

Ce fut Ron qui répondit à sa question muette.

- Tu es tout pâle.

Hé bien, apprendre que l'on attendait peut-être en ce moment même l'enfant de son professeur de Potions avait de quoi perturber, non?

- Ca va passer, mumura-t-il finalement, se rendant compte qu'il lui fallait leur fournir une réponse. Je... laissez-moi un peu de temps, d'accord?

Et les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent. Ce qui les fit replonger dans un silence.

Jusqu'à ce que Hermione sorte un de ces livres si lourds que l'on se demandait comment elle parvenait à les porter de son sac et que Ron lui propose de jouer une partie d'échec contre lui.

Dès ce moment, cette partie de sa vie reprit son cours normal.

Ce qu'il pouvait les adorer, tous les deux...

OoOoOoO

Harry se retourna une énième fois dans son lit.

Avec un soupir désespéré, il tendit la main pour atteindre sa montre et sa baguette. Avec un faible 'lumos', il parvint à distinguer les aiguilles. Il était précisément 1h47.

Il reposa les deux objets sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant son regard sur le plafond.

Rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Pourtant, il avait passé une journée assez éprouvante avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient décidé d'aller se balader près du Grand Lac où ils s'étaient amusés comme des gamins.

A un moment Hermione l'avait regardé, les sourcils froncés et avait ouvert la bouche – pour la refermer aussitôt. Puis elle avait secoué la tête avant de lui offrir un sourire resplendissant. "Je t'aiderai à récupérer tes cours demain", lui avait-elle ensuite dit.

Et ils avaient recommencé à jouer.

Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il s'imaginait attendant un enfant et Severus le rejetant et les gens le regardant avec pitié et Ron s'éloignant de lui avec dégoût et Hermione lui reprochant de ne pas avoir fait assez attention et Dumbledore le fixant en secouant lentement la tête et Rémus le quittant et son enfant, plus âgé, le traitant d'assassin et...

Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières, même pas conscient de les avoir précédemment closes.

Il avait peur. Même plus, il était effrayé – voire totalement terrifié.

Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée – sans dessus dessous – comme elle l'était!

Il se tourna sur son côté gauche et entama une dernière tentative de trouver le sommeil.

Qu'il abandonna rapidement.

Finalement résigné, il se décida à quitter les dortoirs pour errer un peu dans le château – avec la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité pour plus de sécurité.

Il finit de nouer ses chaussures et enfila sa cape.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il eut une idée.

Cette fois plus motivée, il récupéra tout ce dont il avait besoin et dévala tous les escaliers pour se précipiter vers la bibliothèque.

Harry leva le poignet. Ses yeux fatigués observèrent quelques instants les aiguilles, la grande et la petite, avant de parvenir à décrypter l'heure.

5h39.

Il referma le livre qu'il venait de feuilleter et le remit à sa place, de telle sorte que personne ne puisse le suspecter d'être venu fouiller.

Récapitulons les éléments principaux.

Il avait 'rempli' toutes les étapes nécessaires à la conception: il avait ingurgité la potion et avait eu un rapport sexuel dans les quatre jours qui suivaient durant lequel il avait eu un rôle "passif". Et Severus avait bel et bien... hum... en lui... enfin... disons que s'était trouvé à l'intérieur de son corps le matériel génétique du "père" nécessaire pour concevoir un enfant.

Harry se cacha la tête dans ses mains, rouge de gêne. Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait personne avec lui..

Bref.

Maintenant, il allait devoir attendre deux mois après le rapport pour savoir si, oui ou non, il était tombé enceinte. Un simple sort à jeter sur lui-même – qu'il avait appris par coeur – lui apporterait sa réponse.

Puis, sept mois encore plus tard, un médicomage devrait procéder à une césarienne pour extraire l'enfant de son corps. Il ne voulait MEME PAS imaginer comment il aurait pu accoucher autrement.

Et, le point sur lequel il avait passé presque tout son temps, il n'y avait aucune potion ni sort qui permettaient de mettre fin à cette grossesse.

Il se permit un autre soupir.

OoOoOoO

Il était 23h12 et on était dimanche 19 octobre 1997.

Et Harry ne dormait toujours pas.

Pourtant il avait eu une journée exténuante. Hermione était un bourreau de travail dès que cela touchait aux cours et elle l'avait fait travailler toute la journée durant.

Il n'était pas sûr que son pauvre cerveau puisse encore mémoriser quoique ce soit à partir d'aujourd'hui. Celui-ci devait maintenant être overbooké.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le préoccupait.

Il était si fatigué. A un tel point qu'il ne parvenait même pas à s'endormir. Enfin, cela devait également être dû à la peur d'avoir des cauchemars – il ne vouait PAS revivre la scène qui s'était déroulée dans les sous-sols avec le sang partout, dans ses narines, sur sa peau, par terre, sur ses vêtements, sous ses ongles, ...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et mit fin à ses pensées fermement.

Non.

Puis il se rendit compte de la seule possibilité qui, pensait-il, lui rester. Mais son cerveau embrumé devait fonctionner étrangement parce que, lorsqu'il y repensa plus tard, il se rendit compte que jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose autrement.

Bref, il quitta de nouveau le dortoir et même la tour de Gryffondor et s'enfonça dans les couloirs de Poudlard, toujours fermement armé de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau qu'il avait voulu atteindre sans avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il était en train de faire durant le trajet – ou il aurait autrement déjà fait demi tour.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Et demanda à la jolie nymphe d'aller chercher le propriétaire des quartiers qu'elle gardait – il connaissait l'entrée des appartements de son professeur depuis la rentrée, lorsqu'on lui avait fait s'y réfugier suite à l'introduction d'une petite cinquantaine de trolls dans l'école.

Il attendit de longues minutes. Qui auraient pu lui paraître angoissantes s'il n'avait pas été en train de piquer du nez.

Et le tableau disparut pour faire apparaître un salon. Sobre mais... pas vraiment accueillant, juste... étrangement agréable.

Mais pour le moment, ce qu'il voyait consistait surtout en un Severus Snape habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Comme lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit dans ses appartements.

Il leva le visage et s'accrocha au regard noir totalement neutre.

Lui ne le regardait pas étrangement.

Il sentit soudain ses yeux le piquer et, avant qu'il ne réalise vraiment, les larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues, sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Des bras se refermèrent autour de lui, le transportant jusqu'au canapé.

Il laissa Severus l'allonger puis sentit le divan ployer juste à côté de son visage. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait, sa tête reposait sur les genoux du sorcier plus âgé et des mains jouaient avec ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu au passage.

Alors le Gryffondor put enfin se détendre et même fermer les paupières tranquillement.

Il s'endormit, blotti contre le corps chaud de son professeur de Potions – qui fut obligé de passer la soirée dans cette position assise extrêmement inconfortable.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, une couverture avait été posée sur lui, le recouvrant des pieds aux épaules. Il avait encore en tête le souvenir d'une douce chaleur et d'une tendre étreinte.

Et les appartements qu'il occupait étaient définitivement vides.

Cette scène, sans qu'il ne le sache déjà, allait souvent se répéter au cours des deux mois à venir.

OoOoOoO

Severus Snape était assis à son bureau, attelé à la correction des devoirs de ses cinquièmes années.

Il avait fini de donner son dernier cours de la journée environ une demi heure plus tôt et il en aurait probablement pour deux petites heures avant d'avoir terminé ces foutues copies.

Il passa au parchemin suivant, survola la présentation – Debby Thallys, rendue le 16 décembre 1997, "recherche sur la solution de force", appréciations du professeur – puis attrapa sa plume de nouveau gorgée d'encre rouge, typique à tous les professeurs.

Enfin, il espérait que deux heures seraient suffisantes pour finir de tout corriger vu que ses pensées semblaient particulièrement désordonnées en ce moment.

Il lit une première fois l'essai et, bon point pour l'élève, le plan lui parut assez apparent et les notions nécessaires à cette dissertation étaient présentes.

Il recommença au premier paragraphe, annotant les fautes et soulignant les éléments intéressants. Il en était à "il est nécessaire d'ajouter le jus de grenade au moment indiqué ci-dessus afin d'éviter une réaction innapropriée entre cet élément et le sang de salamandre pas encore assez chaud pour supporter..."

Deux coups secs frappés à la porte de la salle de classe – attenante à son bureau – l'interrompit dans sa phrase.

Il jeta un regard empli de regrets à cette copie, significativement _meilleure_ que ce qu'il avait dû supporter jusque là avant de se lever de sa chaise et de quitter la pièce.

Il s'appuya légèrement contre le meuble en bois puis ordonna d'une voix polaire à l'élève étant venu l'interrompre d'entrer.

Il vit à peine la porte s'ouvrir qu'un corps se jetait déjà sur lui. Il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras que son bureau s'enfonçait déjà dans sa peau sous la force de l'impact.

Et il se retrouva avec un Harry Potter en larmes fermement accroché à lui.

Le tenant d'un bras – merdemerdemerde, ça faisait _longtemps_ qu'il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état – il libéra sa main droite pour, à l'aide de sa baguette, faire claquer la porte.

Puis il attrapa le Survivant fermement et l'assit sur le meuble contre lequel il s'appuyait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il le garda alors contre lui, ses bras passés autour de ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Et, enfin, il s'éloigna de lui, posant simplement ses paumes sur le bois pour s'y appuyer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?

Il leva la main droite et remit une mèche brune un peu trop longue derrière l'oreille du Gryffondor, avant même de se rendre totalement compte de son geste.

L'Attrapeur enfouit son visage dans son épaule, cachant son expression dans sa robe noire.

Ses doigts vinrent caresser sa tête, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

- Ca fait deux mois que... que...

Le plus jeune n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin, il savait à quel événement il faisait référence.

- Dumbledore a voulu me parler le samedi après que je sois... rentré.

Le jeune Potter resta silencieux un très long moment durant lequel le professeur de Potions continua à lui masser le crâne, attendant avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Il... _Il_ m'a fait boire une potion de maternité. Et après on a...

Les bras de Severus se figèrent alors que sa main arrêtait tout mouvement.

- J'ai fait le test juste après le cours d'Enchantements aujourd'hui.

Harry releva la tête, plantant son regard émeraude baigné de larmes dans celui, choqué, de son amant.

- Et c'est positif. Je suis... oh-mon-dieu, je suis enceinte!

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, son corps recommençant à trembler. Pourtant... pourtant il aurait dû se faire à l'idée maintenant et...

Il serra fortement les paupières, souhaitant retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

Le plus âgé, quant à lui, s'éloigna de quelques pas hésitants, l'expression décomposée.

- Sors.

Harry releva la tête, n'ayant pas vraiment compris le sens des paroles, mais choqué par le ton froid et menaçant que Severus avait utilisé. Une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue depuis qu'ils se voyaient en particulier.

- Qu... Quoi?

Harry se laissa glisser du bureau, se retrouvant sur des pieds chancelants.

- Sors. D'ici. Immédiatement.

- M... mais pourquoi?

Le regard que lui envoya à ce moment son professeur de Potions était si glacial qu'il en devenait brûlant.

- Seriez-vous devenu sourd monsieur Potter?

- Sev... Je comprends pas...

Le Gryffondor sentit son bras être attrapé dans une prise douloureuse puis tiré violemment. Il trébucha et dut mobiliser toute son attention pour ne simplement pas se casser la figure.

Et il se retrouva alors devant une lourde porte en bois close. Si grande. Si infranchissable.

Il s'effondra le long du panneau, jusqu'à être totalement prostré.

Et ses larmes qui ne parvenaient pas à couler cette fois...

OoOoOoO

Severus resta un moment immobile après qu'il ait mis son élève à la porte, l'esprit totalement blanc.

Puis ses pensées s'emballèrent.

Lui, avoir un gosse? Oh oui, il voyait bien leur vie dans quelques années: Harry en pauvre petite chose fragile et lui en mari alcoolique et violent. Et leur enfant. Tiens, il imaginait quel caractère il aurait avec de tels parents!

Et il finirait par briser Harry, plus sûrement que Voldemort. Quel belle perspective d'avenir.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et gonfla en intensité. Un rire froid, ironique, triste, colérique, plein de rancoeur, haineux.

Et dire qu'il avait toujours voulu être différent de son père. Il avait basé la quasi totalité de son adolescence à devenir son complet opposé. Là où son père était presque illétré, lui excellait en cours. Là où son père avait les cheveux courts, lui les avait laissés pousser. Là où son père avait une forte carrure, lui était plutôt fluet. Là où son père était stupide, lui avait décidé d'être intelligent. Là où son père donnait une parfaite image de lui-même, lui était froid et sarcastique avec tous. Et cela avait ainsi touché presque tous les aspects de sa vie. Il s'était même juré de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'aller se saouler – justement.

Et maintenant...

En ce moment, il avait l'impression de lui ressembler plus que jamais. Il avait profité d'une personne plus jeune, comme son père avec sa mère. Il avait les mains tâchés de sang, comme son père avec sa mère et tant d'autres. Il était infâme, comme son père avec sa mère.

Il voyait presque des tâches écarlates ses mains pourtant immaculées.

Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui passait sous les mains – l'encrier qu'un élève avait oublié sur son pupitre – et le jeta sur le mur en face de lui. Le regarda exploser. Entendit le verre se fendre.

Alors, il fit la même chose avec tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Et bientôt sa salle de classe ressemblait à une parfaite reconstitution d'une vision d'Apocalypse.

OoOoOoO

La cloche retentit, signalant la fin des cours.

Severus s'appuya contre son bureau et laissa son regard glisser sur la pièce. Parfaite. Un peu comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait pas bousillé pour plus de 200 gallions de précieux ingrédients.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux silhouettes prêtes à franchir la porte de sortie de sa salle de cours.

- Monsieur Weasley. Miss Granger. Restez.

Et ses deux élèves s'immobilisèrent, se retournèrent lentement – presque avec effroi – et attendirent que leurs camarades soient tous sortis sans même tenter de s'approcher de lui.

Tant mieux.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que trois dans la pièce, le professeur prit la parole.

- Pourrais-je savoir la raison pour laquelle monsieur Potter s'est si gracieusement cru dispensé de se présenter à mon cours?

- Il est malade, répondit le rouquin en le foudroyant du regard.

La sorcière posa une main sur le coude de son ami – pour le calmer ou pour le retenir? – et parla d'une voix plus maîtrisée.

- Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas quitté son lit, monsieur. Il est désolé mais n'est pas capable d'assister aux cours, quels qu'ils soient.

Il les fixa un long moment de son regard noir avant de finalement acquiescer, les autorisant ainsi à sortir.

Etrange coïncidence que cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le 16 décembre était écoulé.

OoOoOoO

Rejoins-moi devant les grilles de fer demain à 11h15.

S.

Severus reposa sa plume et roula en un fin cylindre le morceau de parchemin qu'il venait d'utiliser avant de l'accrocher à la patte de son vieil hibou.

OoOoOoO

Harry arriva un peu à l'avance et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Il se sentait fatigué, vidé de toute force, nauséeux même.

Il tira sur le col de son pull, se sentant étouffé même si ses vêtements n'y étaient pour rien.

Ses mains tremblaient et il sentait une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos, et qui le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle malgré ses vêtements chauds. Il était trop faible...

Il s'était habillé d'un jean, de grosses bottes et d'un pull à col roulé. Et le noir de ses vêtements ne faisaient que faire ressortir plus la blancheur de sa peau.

Pas comme si Sever... Snape allait s'en soucier de toute façon.

Une fiole apparut dans son champ de vision sans qu'il n'ait vu approcher le propriétaire de la main qui tenait le flacon.

- Bois ça.

Il regarda le récipient de verre et le liquide orangé qui reposait à l'intérieur sans faire le moindre geste.

Il aurait voulu se rebeller, lui crier dessus, le frapper, hurler, briser sa précieuse potion.

- S'il te plaît.

Il la prit sans un mot, la débouchonna et l'avala.

Une main se referma alors sur son bras, le mettant gentiment sur ses pieds. Puis un bras se referma autour de ses épaules et il s'appuya sur le corps contre le sien, profitant de sa chaleur.

Ils ne firent que quelques pas avant de franchir les grilles de Poudlard.

Ce furent deux bras qui se refermèrent cette fois autour de lui. Puis sa vision se brouilla.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le décor avait changé. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle sombre et pas franchement très accueillante. Mais Severus le tenait toujours contre lui.

Il leva enfin la tête.

Et sentit ses yeux s'arrondir d'étonnement.

Le visage au-dessus du sien appartenait définitivement à son (ex?) amant. Mais les traits semblaient un peu plus doux, les cheveux étaient définitivement plus courts et étaient teints d'une couleur chataine plutôt claire.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait reconnu s'il n'avait pas su que c'était lui et s'il n'avait pas pu le regarder de près.

Le sorcier plus âgé semblait amusé de sa surprise et il souriait légèrement.

- Je t'ai donné une potion qui fait plus ou moins le même effet.

Severus le relâcha et il n'eut pas le temps de regretter sa chaleur que déjà une main caressait la sienne et que des doigts s'enroulaient aux siens.

- Pourquoi?

Il se sentit tiré en avant par le directeur des Serpentards et dut le suivre.

- Pour ne pas que l'on nous reconnaisse bien sûr.

Cette réponse devait-elle faire sens pour lui? Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas là.

- Où sommes-nous?

L'espion lui lança un regard impossible à déchiffrer.

- Au Chemin de Traverse.

A partir de là, ils marchèrent en silence, leurs doigts toujours enlacés.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au coeur de l'avenue qui, à son plus grand soulagement, était moins bondée que ce à quoi il était habitué. Mais ce n'était pas non plus les vacances scolaires, donc il supposait cela normal.

Il croisa son reflet dans la devanture d'un magasin et s'arrêta sous le choc.

C'était à peine s'il se reconnaissait.

Des mèches plus longues, d'un blond soleil, lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant avec efficacité sa cicatrice. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés, mais nettement moins que ce à quoi il était habitué, et ils lui recouvraient la nuque. Ses yeux étaient également méconnaissables, maintenant que ses iris étaient d'un brun profond. La forme de son visage, également, faisait beaucoup plus adulte.

Une légère secousse sur son bras le remit en route, mais plutôt automatiquement.

Il allait s'arrêter fermement pour réclamer – enfin – des explications mais Severus fut plus rapide que lui. Il s'était immobilisé devant une petite maison située dans un coin un peu plus reculé du Chemin de Traverse.

- C'est maintenant à toi de décider si tu veux ou non rentrer.

Le regard de Harry se fit interrogateur avant de suivre la direction que le brun-châtain lui indiquait de la tête. Il tomba alors sur un petit écriteau, annonçant fièrement 'Clay Jason – médicomage indépendant'.

Le coeur du Survivant se serra brusquement. Le sorcier à ses côtés ne l'amenait tout de même pas pour qu'il se fasse avorter?

Puis il se rappela que c'était impossible.

Alors...

- C'est...?

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être faire une visite avant que l'on ne mette Pompom au courant.

Encore un peu et Harry se serait mis à pleurer – de joie cette fois.

Il passa simplement ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme à ses côtés et se serra contre lui. Il se sentait soudainement bien mieux que tous ces derniers mois – et que ces derniers jours!

Une main se posa brièvement sur sa nuque avant qu'un souffle ne caresse sa joue.

- Nous allons être en retard.

OoOoOoO

Ils restèrent une grosse demie heure dans le cabinet, laps de temps durant lequel le docteur Jason lui fit toute une série d'examen, lui confirmant ainsi sa grossesse et que tout allait bien.

La première fois que le guérisseur l'avait appelé monsieur Qillaq, Harry avait sursauté et l'avait dévisagé, de telle sorte que Severus avait été obligé d'intervenir pour éviter qu'il ne détruise sa fausse identité.

Ils ressortirent de là apaisés.

Le Gryffondor avait un sourire idiot aux lèvres qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à faire disparaître même s'il l'avait voulu.

- Merci.

Le mot était sorti dans un soupir de la gorge du Survivant.

Severus passa, à ce moment, un bras autour de la taille de son amant, presque avec... tendresse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ils avaient rejoint le Chaudron Baveur et, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, ils étaient ressortis du pub, mais par l'autre porte cette fois – lui qui pensait qu'ils allaient simplement prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Severus était habillé d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'un long manteau, tous de couleur noire. Ils n'attireraient donc pas l'attention de par leur style vestimentaire parmi les moldus.

- Il est l'heure de manger, non?

Harry rala un peu, mais surtout pour la forme. Il était touché par l'attention de Severus, même s'il n'avait pas dit directement qu'il souhaitait l'inviter à déjeuner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain au détour d'une ruelle. Les sourcils froncés, le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu ressembler à l'entrée d'un restaurant ici. Juste des poubelles et des tas d'ordures.

Il se tourna vers le père de leur futur enfant qui s'était un peu reculé, prêt à faire part de sa perplexité. Lorsqu'il le vit en train d'avaler une potion.

Merde, pourquoi devait-il toujours lui couper la parole sans même que celui-ci ne se rende compte qu'il voulait la prendre!

- Severus. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps pour les explications, non?

Il regarda le visage de son amant se tordre alors qu'il retrouvait ses vrais traits.

Il le préférait nettement comme ça...

- Quand nous serons installés, promit-il.

Il soupira.

- Sev'!

Une minute plus tard, ils pénétraient tous deux dans un restaurant. Les meubles étaient dans les tons bruns foncés et les couleurs étaient chaudes. Des photographies en noir et blanc décoraient les murs, de lourdes poutres avaient été vissées au plafond et leurs pieds se déplaçaient sur un sol en parquet.

Cela donnait une ambiance particulièrement familière et confortable. Très agréable.

Le directeur des Serpentards s'était légèrement éloigné de Harry, et ce dernier allait de nouveau s'en approcher, impatient d'avoir ses explications, lorsqu'une tornade blonde et noire s'abattit sur son compagnon.

- Seeev'! Je suis si content de te revoir! T'aurais pu prévenir quand même! Tu sais bien que je fais en sorte que toooouut soit parfait quand tu viens, _dear_!

Le Survivant regarda, trop surpris pour percuter, l'homme blond s'accrocher à son professeur.

Puis, _enfin_, ce dernier détacha de lui cette sangsue sans, à sa plus grande surprise et son plus grand mécontentement, le rabattre d'une remarque sarcastique.

- Selig, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, je suis accompagné.

La voix était froide mais pas méchante. Et puis, pourquoi Selig, hein? Pourquoi pas monsieur ou imbécile ou...

Ok, il faisait une crise de jalousie.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et Harry dut reconnaître qu'il était très beau. Pas mignon ou adorable, mais plein de charme et de distinction – malgré son comportement précédent.

- Et à qui ai-je affaire?

- Son amant.

Severus lui lança un regard amusé et le Survivant dut se retenir pour ne pas lui tirer la langue – ou lui jeter quelque chose à la figure.

- Je te présente Elam Qillaq, Selig. On pourrait avoir une table reculée où on ne viendra pas nous embêter?

- Pas de cochonneries dans mon restaurant, Sev'!

Le sorcier brun ténébreux, terreur des élèves de Poudlard, espion de son état donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête du blond, qui lui marcha sur le pied pour se venger.

Puis ce dernier lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Bah, tu sais bien que je peux pas résister à tes bôôôs yeux. Suivez-moi.

Harry se sentait exclu et il n'aimait, mais alors pas du tout, ça!

Aussi, à peine le grand blond reparti, se retourna-t-il vers son amant, les yeux brillant de colère.

- Je veux mes explications. Maintenant.

Severus Snape se laissa aller sur la banquette et attira le plus jeune contre lui. Celui-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte et alla s'asseoir en face de son professeur, son regard émeraude ne quittant pas le sien.

- J'attends.

Le maître de Potions se redressa également, posa les coudes sur la table et croisa ses bras.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et repartit rapidement, mal à l'aise dans l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée entre eux.

- Je ne crois pas... être fait pour la paternité.

Pourquoi sa gorge avait-elle décidé de se serrer à ce moment-là!

- Je n'ai pas franchement eu un très bon exemple paternel. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas être mon père. C'est stupide, mais avoir un enfant, ce serait lui ressembler un peu plus.

Son poing se serra et ses phalanges se crispèrent sur sa serviette.

Il était toujours maître de lui, mais dès que cela abordait le sujet de son cher paternel...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Mais si tu veux bien me laisser une chance, je voudrai essayer tout de même.

Harry battit des paupières, tentant de chasser les larmes qui voulaient couler. Il avait trop pleuré, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Mais la douleur qu'il entendait dans la voix de son amant... même la fois où il avait parlé de son premier meurtre, il ne l'avait pas perçu si triste et en colère...

Lui aussi avait des doutes sur le futur qui se dessinait devant lui – Voldemort, les Dursley et tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de mettre cela sur le tapis.

Comment pouvait-il encore lui en vouloir maintenant? Et dire qu'il s'était promis de l'entendre lui faire ses excuses...

Il se leva sans un mot et alla s'asseoir contre son professeur, se coulant tout contre lui. Puis il leva la tête et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis, doucement. Il aurait tant voulu, à ce moment, qu'ils refassent l'amour, comme cela s'était passé deux mois plus tôt, pour tout effacer, pour tout oublier.

Deux mains le saisirent au niveau des hanches et le portèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé sur les genoux de son amant, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Alors Severus brisa doucement le baiser et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Viens avec moi.

- Quoi?

Il était de nouveau perdu, là.

Son professeur se mit à mordiller son cou, lui faisant rejeter un peu la tête en arrière, exposant ainsi un peu plus de peau.

- Demain. Viens avec moi.

Le lendemain partaient les élèves souhaitant rentrer chez eux pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année en compagnie de leur famille. Il était prévu qu'il reste à Poudlard, ayant gentiment décliné l'offre des parents de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai demandé à Albus de t'autoriser à passer ces deux semaines chez moi pour t'aider à surmonter totalement ton traumatisme et toutes ses conséquences. Il a accepté. Viens avec moi.

Deux semaines entières en compagnie de Severus?

Harry se recula un peu pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas. Et, une fois qu'il eut sa confirmation, il éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que oui.

Il posa un bisou sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer rapidement, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était qui le beau blond là!

Et l'espion se mit à rire. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette question!

Puis il approcha son visage de celui de son élève et l'embrassa. Baiser qui, d'ailleurs, dériva rapidement.

Les longues mains de son amant s'aventurèrent sur son pull alors que leurs langues commençaient à se caresser, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Harry, vite étouffé par leurs bouches jointes. Les longs doigts fins suivirent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant doucement frissonner.

Le Survivant perdait peu à peu la tête, souhaitant juste plus. Plus de contact. Plus de baisers. Plus de caresses. Plus de...

- Heyyy! J'avais dit pas de cochonneries dans mon restaurant!

OoOoOoO

- Je peux te rejoindre ce soir?

Severus le serrait contre lui, et aurait déjà transplané si Harry n'avait pas posé de questions. Après tout, il était déjà bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi et il était plus que temps pour eux de retourner à Poudlard.

- Seulement si tu as terminé de faire tes valises.

Le Survivant acquiesça vivement et lui promit que ce serait fait dès qu'ils rentreraient.

- Et rejoins-moi après dix heures, j'ai des potions à terminer.

- Inciteriez-vous un élève à transgresser le couvre-feu, professeur Snape?

- M'inciteriez-vous à vous retirer des points, monsieur Potter?

- Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi pour ça!

Severus lui sourit et, la seconde d'après, ils avaient tous deux disparu.

OoOoOoO

- Harryyyyyyyyy!

Ooouuups. Un tel hurlement n'était jamais vraiment bon signe.

Hermione s'approchait de lui à grands pas, suivie de près par Ron. Tous deux apparemment furibards.

Oui, vraimemt, vraiment pas bon signe.

- On peut savoir où tu étais passé, monsieur Harry James Potter!

Et voilà que sa meilleure amie utilisait son nom complet!

- Tu nous dis que tu es trop malade pour même te lever – et vu ta tête, ce n'était pas très difficile de te croire – et voilà que tu disparais dans la matinée! Mais tu peux me dire à quoi tu pensais!

- Herm'! Je... préfèrerais que l'on continue cette discussion dans le dortoir. S'il te plaît.

La Gryffondor regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut des nombreux regards maintenant tournés dans leur direction. Elle lui attrapa alors le poignet – sans paraître le moins du monde plus calme – et le traîna sur toute la distance qui séparait leur salle commune de la chambre des septièmes années.

Elle laissa les deux garçons entrer avant de verrouiller prudemment la porte derrière eux. Puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

Qui était déjà occupé à plier ses affaires pour les ranger dans sa malle, comme il l'avait promis à son amant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Ce fut cette fois la voix du rouquin qui résonna dans la pièce – tant mieux, il montait moins dans les aigus quand il s'énervait.

Il leur offrit à tous les deux un regard amusé avant de leur répondre, très naturellement, qu'il faisait sa valise.

- Mais... tu nous avais pas dit que tu restais pas à Poudlard pour les vacances!

- C'est parce que je ne le savais pas Ron.

Puis il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, et se mit rapidement à parler avant qu'elle ne le bombarde de questions quant à sa sécurité – c'est qu'il commençait à la connaître maintenant.

- Oui, Dumbledore est au courant et l'a approuvé. Non, je ne risque rien, je me retrouverai dans un manoir très bien protégé par de nombreux sorts. Oui, je sais ce que je fais. Non, ce n'est pas un piège. Et oui, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione referma la bouche, coupée avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son.

- C'est quand même pas chez Malefoy que tu vas!

La voix de Ron paraissait si suspicieuse et sa proposition si loufoque – même si elle l'était probablement moins que la réalité – qu'il ne put qu'éclater de rire. Ce qui rassura son meilleur ami.

- Mais c'est chez qui alors?

Il avait une grande envie de lui répondre chez le père de son enfant, mais était presque sûr que ce serait mal reçu – et il n'avait pas envie d'autres questions pour le moment.

- Je vous raconterai à la rentrée si tout se passe bien, promis.

Et il leur adressa un grand sourire, qui les rassura bien plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Finalement, peu lui importait le futur pour le moment. Il était heureux, et il verrait tout simplement un jour à la fois. Avec Severus à ses côtés.

OoOoOoO

Harry rouvrit les yeux lorsque la sensation si particulière que l'on ressentait lors d'un voyage par transplanage arrêta de l'étreindre.

Pour les écarquiller aussitôt.

- Bienvenue au manoir des Prince.

Sa mère avait été reniée lorsqu'elle avait épousé un moldu – mal lui en prit – mais comme lui-même était le dernier héritier de cette famille, toute leur fortune lui était revenue – soit une vieille bâtisse dans laquelle il passait une bonne partie de son temps libre.

- C'est pas un manoir ça, c't'un château!

- Sachant qu'un manoir est un petit château campagnard et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'habitants aux alentours, je peux affirmer que ceci est un manoir.

Harry, profitant que son amant ait le dos tourné, lui tira joyeusement la langue. Seulement celui-ci braqua aussitôt son regard vers lui, étrangement suspicieux.

Ce n'était tout de même pas possible qu'il ait des yeux derrière la tête – ou un oeil magique comme Maugrey – n'est-ce pas!

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer la visite.

- Cool. Parce que vu la taille de ce truc, je pense que deux semaines, ça risque de faire un peu juste, hein? Et, te connaissant, je suppose que ta baraque te ressemble. Ce qui veut dire que tous les portraits ne vont certainement pas m'indiquer gentiment la route que je devrai suivre mais plutôt me regarder de haut. Et puis, comment on fait pour se retrouv...

Bon, son amant n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il parlait définitivement trop. Le maître des Potions se pencha et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

OoO

- S'iiil te plaît!

Severus soupira – de nouveau – avant de foudroyer du regard – de nouveau – Harry.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas?

- Parce qu'il s'agit de _ma_ maison, monsieur Potter, et que je suis encore capable de décider de tout ce qui y touche!

- Mais un noël sans sapin, ce n'est pas vraiment un noël!

L'espion allait lancer un autre regard noir à son amant mais il se rendit compte que ce dernier était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était dernièrement. _Beaucoup_ plus proche.

Puis il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se coula tout contre lui.

- Severus.

Sa voix était plus rauque que quelques secondes à peine plus tôt.

- Je te promets de faire tout ce que tu voudras si tu acceptes.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Et je serai _très_ sage.

OoO

- Dépêche-toi de choisir, grogna Severus.

Harry lui offrit un sourire éclatant et renoua correctement autour de son cou l'écharpe de son amant – qui lui lança une oeillade agacée. Puis s'éloigna sans plus tarder pour repérer l'arbre qu'ils ramèneraient au manoir.

Un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, l'espion tendait la somme indiquée au vendeur alors qu'un second sorcier lançait toute une série de sorts sur le sapin pour que ce dernier soit plus facilement transportable.

Les deux bruns (habituellement) s'éloignèrent alors rapidement, rejoignant un petit café moldu où ils s'installèrent pour se réchauffer et se sécher un peu.

Le Survivant accrocha son long manteau noir – vêtement de Severus que ce dernier avait rétréci pour lui – et écarta ses cheveux (pour le moment blonds) de son front, grimaçant lorsque ses doigts s'en retrouvèrent glacés et mouillés.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son amant – en prise avec ses mèches châtaines qui trempaient encore plus sa chemise – et prit place sans plus tarder sur la banquette, laissant la chaise à l'espion.

- Merci, sourit chaleureusement le Survivant une fois que le serveur ait pris leur commande.

- Avais-je seulement le choix?

Le sourire du plus jeune ne fit que s'agrandir un peu plus.

Puis se fit sadique.

- Maintenant, est-ce que tu as eu une préférence pour les décorations ou pas?

OoO

Harry se colla contre le dos de son amant, laissant ses doigts retracer sa poitrine musclée.

Puis il se pencha au-dessus de Severus et lui murmura à l'oreille, jouant de son souffle sur sa peau.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je me fasse pardonner pour cette après-midi, hmm?

- Une idée précise en tête? répliqua celui-ci en se retournant, ses yeux noirs brillant de désir.

- Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion.

OoO

- Hé, hé, hé! Il est tout beau!

- ...

- Sev'?

- Oui?

- T'en penses quoi?

- Un peu trop rouge à mon goût.

- Tu n'es qu'un vil Serpentard!

Severus haussa un sourcil, amusé, alors que Harry se retournait pour continuer d'accrocher ses décorations, ajoutant de nombreuses boules dorées aux lustres, pour accentuer "l'effet Gryffondoresque".

Bien sûr, étant le directeur de la maison adverse, il ne put que tirer sa baguette pour défendre ses couleurs (vert et argent) à grands coups de sortilèges de teinture.

OoO

Severus l'attrapa par la taille et le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, malgré ses – lourdes – protestations.

A peine le plus jeune eut-il repris son équilibre que son amant lui passait déjà, de force, un tablier autour de cou. Puis il le fit tourner et l'accrocha soigneusement dans son dos.

- Bon, maintenant je voudrais bien une réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!

- Je pense, aux vues de tes résultats en Potions, qu'il est plus prudent de prendre des précautions avant de commencer à cuisiner.

Harry, qui comptait bouder au début de la phrase, s'illumina à la fin.

- On va cuisiner! Quoi?

- Le repas de ce soir bien sûr!

OoO

Harry posa la tête sur la poitrine nue de son amant, un soupir satisfait aux lèvres. S'il en avait encore eu la force, il se serait mis à dessiner des arabesques sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux.

Puis le merveilleux coussin qu'il s'était trouvé se mit à bouger, secouant légèrement sa tête. Il ne put que sourire en sentant les vibrations du rire silencieux de Severus se répercuter en lui.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir appeler l'elfe de maison pour préparer le repas de ce soir si on veut manger.

Ils n'avaient pas _vraiment_ eu le temps de finir de cuisiner.

Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur la robe de l'espion rapidement étendue par terre, durant de longs moments.

Puis il sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as encore de la farine là.

Et ce fut au tour de Harry de rire doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant de plus, ne voulant simplement pas bouger.

- Etty risque de ne pas apprécier notre présence pendant qu'elle cuisine, murmura finalement l'espion.

- C'est vrai.

- Elle ne cuisinera donc pas tant que nous serons là.

- Humhum.

- Allez, debout marmotte!

- ... obligé? Chuis bien là!

Et Severus, pestant contre le Survivant, le rhabilla sommairement avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour les emmener tous deux dans la salle de bains.

OoO

Ils étaient installés dans le confortable canapé du salon, juste en face d'un feu qui ronronnait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Une couverture était enroulée autour d'eux et ils parlaient sans jamais hausser la voix, comme pour protéger cette ambiance unique qui s'était créée lors de cette veille de noël.

Deux assiettes vides reposaient sur la table en face d'eux, signes qu'ils avaient fini leur repas un peu plus tôt ("ne pense même pas à essayer de me donner la becquée!" "tu préférerais me la donner?" "Harryyyy!").

Les larges fenêtres construites sur le mur droit du salon leur permirent de voir la neige qui continuait à tomber en lourds flocons. Un épais tapis blanc recouvrait déjà les jardins de la famille Prince quelques heures plus tôt, alors maintenant...

Le Survivant était assis contre le torse de son amant et ce dernier avait passé un bras autour de sa poitrine. Le menton du plus âgé reposait sur les mèches mi-longues.

- Severus?

- Oui?

- On va dehors!

Sans attendre la réponse, Harry se leva et alla chercher leurs deux capes et leurs écharpes.

Severus se permit de soupirer avant de se lever du canapé. Il attrapa les vêtements qu'il lui lançait par réflexes et regarda avec amusement le plus jeune partir en courant, le suivant plus lentement.

Bien sûr, à peine avait-il mis un pied dehors qu'une boule de neige vola dans sa direction. Comme il s'y attendait, il l'esquiva facilement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour la deuxième.

- Ca, ça va se payer!

Harry lui offrit un sourire avant de se remettre à courir pour se cacher derrière un arbre.

La bataille fut longue et impitoyable – et ils furent rapidement tous deux trempés. Ce fut Severus qui y mit fin lorsqu'il lança un simple sort sur l'arbre sous lequel son amant s'était abrité – cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq minutes qu'ils avaient recours à la magie.

Un rictus aux lèvres, il engloutit rapidement la distance qui le séparait du mont de neige qui s'était formé. Et il offrit un sourire victorieux au Gryffondor qui émergeait, crachotant et pestant.

Sourire qui s'effaça lorsque l'Attrapeur lui fit un joli croche-pieds et s'installa sans plus attendre sur son ventre, tentant de lui faire manger des flocons.

- Qui a gagné maintenant?

Severus inversa leur position d'un coup de rein, le dominant soudainement.

- Sev'... j'ai froid.

Le professeur allait lui proposer de rentrer lorsqu'il avisa le sourire aguicheur de son vis-à-vis.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'y remédier.

OoO

Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés plus tard, ils étaient tous deux frigoriés et trempés jusqu'aux os. C'est pourquoi ils rejoignirent aussitôt la large salle de bains du manoir, abandonnant leurs vêtements pour se plonger avec délice dans un bon bain chaud.

- Tu me masses le dos? demanda le Gryffondor après un petit soupir bienheureux.

- Et puis quoi encore!

- Mmh... j'vais devoir me venger alors, chuchota le Survivant en ondulant lentement des hanches contre son amant.

Qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

- On dirait bien que vous êtes insatiables, monsieur Potter.

Harry l'attira à lui et l'embrassa profondément avant de répondre.

- Ce doit être les hormones.

OoO

Il avait passé le plus beau réveillon de toute sa vie, décida l'Attrapeur en s'étirant consciencieusement le lendemain matin.

Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de son amant qui lui avait souhaité un joyeux noël. Puis qui l'avait quitté pour leur préparer un remède contre le rhume qu'ils avaient attrapé la veille. Pendant lui faisait la grasse matinée.

Il avait définitivement la belle vie.

Son regard tomba alors sur le petit paquet qui attendait patiemment qu'on le remarque sur sa toilette de nuit, avec son nom écrit dessus.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Harry s'assit avant de l'attraper. Il le déballa conscieusement, faisant attention à ne pas froisser ou déchirer le papier, jusqu'à en sortir une petite boîte. Il retint presque son souffle en l'ouvrant et en retira avec mille et une précautions le bijou.

C'était une gourmette en argent. Les maillons de la chaîne étaient assez gros et s'emboîtaient sinueusement les uns aux autres. Quand à la plaque de métal, elle était vierge de toute inscription.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu – il ne pensait même pas recevoir un cadeau – mais en même temps, c'était tout à fait le genre de choses que Severus lui offrirait.

Il l'accrocha autour de son poignet et la regarda pendant quelques instants, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre, avant de rejoindre le père de leur enfant dans son laboratoire pour lui montrer à quel point il avait apprécié son cadeau.

OoO

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que Harry commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, qu'un fort 'toc-toc' retentit dans le salon, où ils étaient installés autour d'un goûter tardif.

Le Survivant se leva plus rapidement qu'un ressort et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Un oiseau vint aussitôt se poser sur son avant-bras alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement. Puis il se retourna vers son amant qui put enfin voir le magnifique aigle qui venait d'arriver.

- Joyeux noël Severus.

OoO

- Selig nous invite pour nouvel an.

- Ah.

- Je dois lui donner une réponse.

- Oh.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je parle?

- Humhum.

- Je peux donc lui dire que c'est ok?

- Fais comme tu veux.

Harry releva soudainement la tête de son livre, ne comprenant qu'à l'instant la discution qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Seeeeev'!

- Trop tard, l'aigle est parti.

- Sadique!

Et l'ancien Serpentard lui adressa un grand sourire.

OoO

Harry en aurait presque pleuré. Enfin s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes.

Severus s'agenouilla sans un mot derrière lui et ramena ses cheveux en arrière avant de poser un linge mouillé sur son front.

L'Attrapeur lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant – juste avant de se pencher de nouveau sur les toilettes.

- Je te ferai une potion contre ça dès que l'on rentrera à Poudlard.

Des lèvres fraîches se posèrent brièvement sur son front.

- Merci...

Sa voix était pateuse, même à ses propres oreilles. Il se sentait fatigué...

OoO

- Harry?

- Hmmm?

- Tu as fini tes devoirs?

Le Survivant leva la tête du livre de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal d'un niveau avancé qu'il avait trouvé dans l'énorme bibliothèque du manoir et adressa un sourire innocent à son professeur – tout en dressant mentalement la liste de ce qui lui restait à faire.

- Même ceux de Potions?

- A quoi ça sert alors que j'ai un maître tout près de moi?

Son ton se fit soudainement suggestif...

- File.

Mais rien n'y fit.

OoO

- Je veux pas.

- Harry...

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as accepté, non?

- Tu m'as pris en traître!

- On lui dira.

- Seeeev'!

Le maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel puis fit ingurgiter la potion à son élève, le forçant à tout boire. Et son apparence changea enfin.

- Pourquoi? répéta le Survivant, mais désignant cette fois-ci la fiole entre eux deux.

- Je préfèrerai éviter d'être accusé de détournement de mineur.

- Je suis majeur! s'exclama Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Et oui, depuis le 31 juillet, il ne dépendait enfin plus des Dursley – ô joie, ô bonheur.

- Pas dans le monde moldu, répliqua le plus âgé avant de lui enfiler un manteau.

OoO

Il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, ce blondinet! Trop extraverti pour lui! D'ailleurs il ne voyait pas du tout ce que Severus pouvait lui trouver.

Il n'entendit même pas son amant frapper à la porte, tant il était plongé profondément dans ses pensées.

- Oh, Elaaam!

Même sa voix, il la détestait!

- Entre vite que je te présente ma femme et ma fille!

Bizarrement, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'homme lui parut beaucoup plus sympathique.

Severus secoua désespéremment la tête.

OoO

- Tu reprends un peu de café Severus?

Ce dernier sourit à Ayanna, la jolie épouse de son ex-compagnon et lui fit savoir d'un signe de tête qu'il en reprendrait bien volontairement.

Elle le servit rapidement puis se rassit à côté de lui, regardant avec amusement les deux autres hommes.

- Et bien, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Toi qui avais peur qu'ils s'étripent.

Le blond et le brun – actuellement blond aussi – étaient plongés dans une discussion enjouée, dont il était totalement impossible de suivre le fil – Severus et Ayanna avaient bien essayé au début – tant ils changeaient rapidement de sujet de conversation.

- Je me demande si le contraire n'aurait pas été préférable finalement...

Et la femme de son meilleur ami éclata de rire, avant de lui tapoter gentiment le bras, compatissante.

OoO

Harry serra un peu plus le coussin contre lui, se recroquevillant au maximum sur lui-même. Sans jamais quitter la cheminée du regard.

C'était le plein milieu de la nuit mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt alors que sa cicatrice le lançait douloureusement. Pour se rendre compte que la place à côté de lui dans le lit était vide. Que Severus avait été appelé par Voldemort pour l'un de ses meetings.

Depuis, il attendait, totalement incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre.

Et, enfin, le feu changea de couleur. Juste avant qu'une silhouette ne sorte du manteau, titubant dangereusement.

Harry fut aussitôt à ses côtés et emmena son amant jusqu'à la salle de bains, où il les déshabilla tous les deux avant de les emmener jusqu'à la cabine de douche.

Il lava lentement l'espion, ce dernier revenant peu à peu vers lui.

Puis le plus âgé le prit soudainement dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.

- Ne me quitte pas Harry.

Le murmure était si triste et tellement rempli de tendresse.

- Jamais. Si tu me promets de rester près de moi.

Son rythme cardiaque était à peine revenu à la normale après ses longues heures d'inquiétude qu'il recommençait déjà à s'affoler, mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois.

Et, dans cette douche, ils firent l'amour. Tendrement, avec possession et espoir et émotions.

Puis ils sortirent de la salle de bains et couchèrent de nouveau ensemble, une fois, deux fois. Pour se prouver que l'autre était bien là, qu'il était bien vivant.

Qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

OoOoOoO

Harry laissa son regard voyager d'un étudiant à l'autre, les observant saluer leurs parents, enlacer leurs familles et embrasser leurs amis.

Il était arrivé très tôt en compagnie de Severus, et ce dernier l'avait quitté à peine le premier étudiant arrivé.

Ces deux semaines étaient finies maintenant.

Il soupira.  
Tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment était de retourner dans le manoir des Price, en compagnie de son amant. Loin du monde.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la vitre, laissant une trace sur le verre embué. Ses amis n'allaient pas tarder.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux rouquins et une brune.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny le saluèrent chaleureusement tout en s'installant.

- Alors, comme se sont passées tes vacances? demanda finalement sa meilleure amie, une fois qu'ils furent tous assis.

Il lui offrit simplement un sourire – qu'il qualifierait lui-même, s'il le voyait, d'idiot.

Il vit la plus jeune d'entre eux cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de revêtir une expression goguenarde.

- Ha-rry-est-a-mou-reux!

Et il se maudit de se mettre à rougir autant. Ce qui bien sûr ne fit que déclencher un éclat de rire (presque) général et une nouvelle vague de taquineries.

- Alors, qui est l'heureuse fille? questionna finalement Ron tout en séchant les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux à force de rire.

- C'est... hum... pas vraiment une fille... même pas du tout.

Ne pas imaginer Sev' en mini jupe, surtout!

- Alors qui est l'heureux garçon? reprit le rouquin.

Le Survivant ne put que le fixer avec stupéfaction, pensant avoir juste lâché une bombe.

- Harry, intervint alors Hermione, de sa voix de Miss-je-sais-tout, le monde sorcier est beaucoup plus tolérant et ouvert au niveau de l'homosexualité que le monde moldu. D'ailleurs il y a eu et a toujours pas mal de recherches sur des potions de maternité...

Oui, il était au courant, merci bien.

- ... et le sexe de la personne que l'on aime ne compte pas vraiment vu qu'il existe – enfin existait vu que la plupart sont maintenant interdits – de nombreux sorts permettant de trouver l'âme soeur et que...

Il décrocha de la conversation, acquiesçant simplement et plaçant des "hum, hum" dans les blancs.

Plus que deux nouvelles à annoncer...

Mais tout irait bien à la fin, il le savait. Ses amis l'aimaient, ainsi que Rémus, et il était plus que probable que Albus soit déjà au courant – il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé trois jours loin de l'infirmerie malade si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Alors, même s'il y aurait des disputes, même s'il y aurait des moments difficiles, même si Voldemort était encore vivant, même si le monde se tournait contre eux, même si Severus était espion et lui le Survivant, tout irait bien. Il avait eu un avant goût de ce qu'était la vie en couple et il comptait bien continuer à en profiter longtemps.

Pour une fois, il croyait vraiment qu'il avait un avenir hors de cette guerre, avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, son amant et leur enfant.

Un doux sourire, étrangement mélancolique mais si heureux, étira ses lèvres.

Ils s'en sortiraient.

FIN

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ je voudrais encore remercier Onarluca j'ai adoré écrire cet OS (même si j'ai bien cru ne jamais voir la fin ) Une séquelle est normalement prévue, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'écrire et, si c'est le cas, quand.

On remet ça pour la review n°777?

Et merci d'avoir lu cette fic


End file.
